Electronic communication networks, such as Internet-based messaging systems, provide a way for users to interact and converse with one another. Typically, messaging systems allow a viewing user to see the names of other user(s) with which the viewing user wishes to communicate. The viewing user can send another user a message by selecting that user and typing the message. Similarly, the viewing user can receive messages from other users, the received messages being displayed on the viewing user's screen in conjunction with a name that identifies who sent the message.
Most messaging systems include a chat feature that allows a viewing user to enter a “chat room” with one or more other users. Chat rooms can be organized by chat topic or, in some cases, can be created for general discussion with one or more invited users. Typically, a viewing user can see the names of other users in the chat and a window displays the chat dialogue. The viewing user can type a message to everyone in the chat room, or, in some cases, can select particular users to whom a message should be sent.
In certain cases, one or more messaging systems may be part of a larger suite of communication services provided by an online service provider. For example, America Online™ (AOL) provides its members with a number of online communication services, such as instant messaging (IM), e-mail, and message boards, some of which have particular and peculiar nuances, requirements, and features distinct from other messaging systems.
While messaging systems allow users to socialize over electronic networks such as the Internet, improvements are needed to allow users to more quickly identify or recognize which other users share similar interests and characteristics. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for displaying user attribute similarities and differences, as described in various embodiments, below.